


Please And Thank You

by ellia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has trained Dean to come only with permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please And Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was - Sam/Dean; established dom/sub relationship; he can't come without his Master touching him or his Master's voice ordering him to come (exemple : he can't come by masturbation alone)

** Please And Thank You **

 

Dean isn't sure how much more he can take, but he knows he has no choice. His left hand is roaming over his chest; scratching and pinching, putting on a show, just like Sam told him to. His other hand is working his cock; fingers wrapped tight, twisting and flexing just the way his brother likes.

 

He's desperate now, long past begging, and the sounds he's reduced to making can only be described as whimpers. He can't come though, can't find release, not until Sam gives him the right words.

 

It wasn't always like this, back when he'd first given himself to Sam, he'd come without permission more times than he could count. But Sam had taught him to control himself; taught him with blinding pain and burning pleasure. Trained his body and his mind, 'til he realised that Sam had complete control of both.

 

It feels like he's been torturing himself for hours, he can't think, can't talk, can't focus on anything but the need for release. He's not putting on a show any more, his movements have become increasingly frantic. He's pulling at his cock, his nails digging deep so that he's causing himself as much pain as he is pleasure, but he can't help it, can't stop, not without permission.

 

"Dean," He barely hears the softly spoken word, too lost in the heat and lust to notice anything else.

 

"Dean stop," This time his brother's voice is harsher, and the sound of the order is enough to bring him back from the edge. His hands still, and he waits for Sam to tell him what to do.

 

"So good for me, so obedient, you did so well," Words of praise whispered against his lips and then Sam kisses him slow and sweet. It's almost too much, Sam's tongue performing a lazy exploration of his mouth, Sam's body pressed hard against his own, Sam's cock a heavy weight at his hip.

 

Then he feels Sam's hand trail down his chest, a gentle caress that is almost his undoing. He groans and feels his cock twitch, the ache getting stronger with each passing second. Then Sam's hand slips lower, a single finger stroking the hard flesh. A gentle, teasing touch that only makes things worse.

 

Sam pulls back from the kiss, parting their lips just enough to speak, "Tell me want you want Dean, ask for what you need."

 

Finding the right words is so hard, he can barely make his lips move, "Please Sam...need you to let me... can't wait... need you to tell me it's okay."

 

Another kiss, then Sam's pulling away, shifting to lie beside him on the bed, close but not touching. "Look at me Dean, want to see those pretty eyes."

 

When he finally gets them open, he can see Sam staring at him with such pride, it makes his heart hurt. Makes all the pain and suffering worth it, to see Sam looking at him like that.

 

"It's okay Dean, you can let go now, come for me." And then Sam's kissing him again; and he's coming, so hard, so long it feels like he'll never stop.

 

When it's over and he falls back to the bed, body relaxed and finally sated, he remembers that he isn't finished yet, there's one more thing he has to do. He has to thank his brother for this gift.

 

He slips off the bed, kneeling on the floor between Sam's legs. He shifts a little to get the right position, just like Sam taught him. Knees spread wide, hands clasped behind his back, he leans in and takes Sam's cock deep into his mouth. He licks and sucks, and worships his brothers body with every bit of skill he possesses.

 

He can hear Sam whispering words of praise, and it makes him feel so good. Then Sam's hips are moving, and his hands clamp down on the back of Dean's head; holding him in place, so that Sam can fuck deep into his throat.

 

At the last second Sam pulls out, splashing Dean's face with his come. When he's done Dean licks him clean, bathing the flaccid cock with his tongue until it starts to twitch in his mouth, and he realises that Sam is well on his way to being ready for round two.

 

Leaning back on his heals, he glances up at the man he loves more than anything. The man who taught him who he is and what he needs and knows he'll never be able to explain how right this is, how good this makes him feel, but he has to say something.

 

Pressing a swift kiss against Sam's rapidly re-hardening cock, he looks up again, catching his brother's eyes, and says the only thing he can think of, "Thank you Sam."


End file.
